sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Alfonso Ribeiro
| birth_place = New York City, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California | occupation = Actor, dancer, host, director, singer, comedian | years_active = 1980–present | spouse = Angela Unkrich (2012–present) | children = 3 }} Alfonso Lincoln Ribeiro Sr. (born September 21, 1971) is an American comedian, director, singer, dancer, television personality and actor. He played Alfonso Spears on the sitcom Silver Spoons, Carlton Banks on the NBC sitcom The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, and Maxwell Stanton on In the House. He is the host of ABC's America's Funniest Home Videos, replacing host Tom Bergeron, who left after 14 years. Ribeiro hosted the GSN game show Catch 21, the ABC Family show Spell-Mageddon and the television show Dance 360. He starred in the title role of the Broadway musical The Tap Dance Kid, and took part in the 13th series of the British reality show I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! Ribeiro won season nineteen of Dancing with the Stars, with professional partner Witney Carson. Early life Ribeiro was born in New York City, in the Riverdale neighborhood of The Bronx, to Trinidadian parents, Michael and Joy Ribeiro who are of African and Portuguese descent. His paternal grandfather was Trinidadian calypsonian Lord Hummingbird (Albert Ribeiro). Career Early work Ribeiro began his career at the age of eight. He first gained recognition in 1983, when he played a leading role in the Broadway musical The Tap Dance Kid. He received positive reviews for his performance, and was nominated for an Outer Critics Circle Award. Ribeiro appeared as a dancer in a Pepsi commercial that featured Michael Jackson in 1984. A rumor concurrently spread that Ribeiro had died from snapping his neck while dancing for the commercial. The same year, Ribeiro was cast as Rick Schroder's best friend on the TV series Silver Spoons. In 1985, Ribeiro appeared as himself in a commercial on MTV, advertising a dance instruction book he authored called Alfonso's Breakin' & Poppin' Book. In 1986, he released a 12" rap record called "Timebomb" on Prism Records. ''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' Ribeiro's breakout role was as Carlton Banks on the NBC sitcom The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air from September 1990 to May 1996. He played the cousin to Will Smith's lead character. The Carlton character was known for frequently dancing to Tom Jones's "It's Not Unusual", a dance move that gained fame as "The Carlton". Later work Ribeiro competed as one of the celebrity singers on the reality television show Celebrity Duets in September 2006, winning over the runner up Lucy Lawless. In July 2008, Ribeiro began hosting the game show Catch 21 on GSN. He also directed some episodes of Meet the Browns and a majority of the season two episodes of Are We There Yet? television series. In 2013, Ribeiro began hosting his second game show Spell-Mageddon on ABC Family. On May 24, 2013, Ribeiro made a cameo appearance on The Graham Norton Show to perform "The Carlton Dance", with show guests Will and Jaden Smith. In November of that year, Ribeiro took part as a contestant in the thirteenth series of the British reality show, I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here. He was eliminated from the show on December 5, 2013 finishing in seventh place. On September 4, 2014, Ribeiro was announced as one of the celebrities who would compete on season 19 of Dancing with the Stars. He partnered with professional dancer Witney Carson. He became the fourth celebrity dancer in the show's history to receive a 9 from each judge in week one. On November 25, 2014, Ribeiro and Carson won the competition. In September 2015, he returned as a guest judge in week three of season 21, and he subbed for Tom Bergeron as host the following week. On May 19, 2015, Ribeiro was named as Tom Bergeron's successor to host America's Funniest Home Videos. In July 2015, Ribeiro made a cameo appearance in the music video for "All Night" by pop-rock band R5. In October 2018 he was announced as the host of the UK game show Money Tree. On October 12, 2018, Ribeiro was announced to sit in for Bruno Tonioli as guest judge on Strictly Come Dancing for week 5. He will join regular judges Craig Revel Horwood, Darcey Bussell and Shirley Ballas. Tonioli will return for week 6. Personal life Ribeiro married Robin Stapler on January 20, 2002. He and Stapler divorced in August 2006, filing papers in Los Angeles County Superior Court that cited irreconcilable differences. The couple share joint custody of their daughter, Sienna Ribeiro. Ribeiro became engaged to writer Angela Unkrich in July 2012. They married on 13 October 2012, and reside in Los Angeles. In October 2013, his wife gave birth to their first son, Alfonso Lincoln Ribeiro Jr., known as AJ. In April 2015, their second son, Anders Reyn Ribeiro, was born. Filmography Acting Directing ''Dancing with the Stars'' performances Ribeiro was partnered with Witney Carson for season 19. On November 25, 2014, Ribeiro and Carson were declared the season's champions. In November 2017, Ribeiro returned to 25th season in Week eight, to participate in a trio Jive with Frankie Muniz and his professional partner Witney Carson. 1 Score given by guest judge Kevin Hart in place of Goodman. 2The American public scored the dance in place of Goodman with the averaged score being counted alongside the three other judges. 3This week only, for "Partner Switch-Up" week, Ribeiro performed with Cheryl Burke instead of Carson. 4Score given by guest judge Jessie J in place of Goodman. 5Score given by guest judge Pitbull in place of Goodman. References External links * * Alfonso Ribeiro at Yahoo! Movies * * Category:1971 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American game show hosts Category:American male child actors Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Portuguese descent Category:American people of Trinidad and Tobago descent Category:American male dancers Category:American tap dancers Category:California State University, Los Angeles alumni Category:Dancing with the Stars (U.S. TV series) winners Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New York City Category:People from Riverdale, Bronx